Those Unseen Moments
by Bad Wolf Baybe
Summary: For all those moments that didn't make it into my Fred and Willow story, you get to see them here!
1. The Wedding

My first chapter in college! Woo! Sorry it's not very long. For these, I'm not going for a certain number of words. I'm just telling the story.

I would like to thank: Isabella Lupin Nyte, kenzerooni, MrsFredWeasley21xx, TwilightLover1618, BookKailei, PolythenePam1, LuckyNessa, PhoarTeenyEmos, Toxicinity, YukiKyoMomiji. THANKS A BUNCH! (Haha I know I did it the lazy way, but I'm tired!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Date: August 20th, 1998. Requested by: MrsFredWeasley21xx

* * *

><p>"I look so fat!" I complained loudly, looking at myself in the mirror. It was mid-August and I was five months pregnant. And of course, since I was having twins, I was twice as big as I should be.<p>

"Oh, Willow dear, you look wonderful. Simply glowing." Mrs. Weasley rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"But I look like a whale! And I swear my boobs have grown since two weeks ago! They're popping out of the dress!" I exclaimed. How was I suppose to marry Fred looking like this?

"Oh, for love's sake! Willow! You could be walking down there naked and he would think you looked amazing. Hell, he would probably like it more if you _did _walk down there naked." I frowned at Tiff's attempt to cheer me up. She noticed. "Geeze, someone's hormonal today more than usual."

"That's because _someone_ is five months pregnant with twins and _someone_ is exploding out of their wedding dress and _someone_ wants their wedding to be perfect but that can't happen if my boobs fall out while I'm walking down the isle!" I screamed, getting in Tiff's face. She didn't seem concerned at all.

"Fine. I can fix it. Molly, shove her boobs in while I pull the fabric out." Tiff grabbed the front of my gown while Mrs. Weasley tried to shove my boobs back where they belonged. I stumbled from being pushed and pulled, but finally Tiff, with the help of Mrs. Weasley managed to make me look presentable.

"I look like a princess," I said, taking in my reflection.

"Today you _are_ a princess," Mrs. Weasley said, coming to stand by my side. Tear formed in my eyes. I couldn't exactly explain why. It might have been because for the first time in months I felt truly beautiful, it might have been because I was going to marry the man on my dreams, or it might have been that I'm extremely hormonal and can cry at any given time. I think it was a mixture of the three.

"Mummy!" I turned and saw Daphne running into the room, pulling Ginny with her. "Mummy! I goinna be a frower girl!" She jumped up and down, her ginger ringlets bouncing around her tiny face.

"C'mon, Daphne, we have to get in line now," Mrs. Weasley said, taking Daphne's hand and leading her out of the room to get in line. Tiff, Ginny, and I followed, taking our places.

"You going to be ok?" Tiff asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I said with a smile.

The music started and, without being seen, I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked down the isle with Fred. They took their seats while Fred took his spot at the altar.

I saw Tonks, holding baby Teddy (our ring bearer) walking down the aisle with Daphne who was happily throwing out flowers. She was supposed to go right to her seat and sit down, but instead she ran and hugged Fred around the legs. There was a loud "Aw" as Fred patted her head and sent her back over by Tonks.

Next, Ginny (my bridesmaid) and Lee (Fred's groomsman) walked down the isle and took their stops. Then came Tiff (my maid of honor) and George (Fred's best man) and they took their spots.

Then it was my turn. My parents came to either side of me and we walked down the isle. I knew everyone was watching me but I didn't care about them. The only person I cared about was Fred. My eyes instantly found his, bringing a smile to my face.

When we reached the alter, my parents told me they loved me and took their seats, while I took my place across from Fred. Tears sparkled in my eyes as I looked at him. Never in my life have I been so in love or felt so loved. At that moment, all my worried and doubts went away. I knew this was a decision I would never ever regret.

Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic, started the ceremony, but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. The only thing on my mind was Fred and how much we loved each other.

"The groom has written his own vow," Kingsley said, catching me off guard. I didn't know Fred was writing his own otherwise I would have written some too.

"Willow," Fred began, talking as if it was just the two of us, "ever since I first saw you, I thought you were pretty. That first day of school I was so happy when you sat by us and hung around us. I wish I would have asked you out then but I was afraid you had a boyfriend back home and would think I was a bit too pushy so I didn't. Out of all the time I've spend with you, that's what I regret most, not asking you out sooner. I love you so much, Willow. You've made me a father and the happiest I've ever been. I love you with everything in me and can't wait to spend not and forever with you."

Tears were falling down my cheeks as Fred finished. Never before have I felt so happy.

Kingsley turned his attention to me and said, "I, Willow Grace Lamel."

"I Willow Grace Lamel," I repeated.

"Take you Fredrick Gideon Weasley."

"Take you Fredrick Gideon Weasley, the love of my life," I said, feeling my own vows write themselves on the spot. "You have made me smile when I'm upset and stressed, laugh when I'm angry or scared, and learn to always be happy in life. You showed me what true love is and what it really means. Without you, I couldn't be half the person I am now. You've been a wonderful boyfriend, fiancé, and father, and I just know you'll make an even more wonderful husband. I love you."

With the rings slipped on our fingers, Kingsley spoke again. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Fred gently placed his hands on my side, almost cradling my stomach and pulled me close enough to kiss. I placed my hands on the side of his face, cherishing our first kiss as properly married husband and wife.

When we pulled apart, I looked around at the crowd. Everyone was smiling and clapping. Little Daphne was jumping up and down in her seat, throwing more flowers that had magically appeared in her little basket.

Fred grabbed my hand and we walked up the aisle, smiling the whole way. Mrs. Weasley was right, today, I am a princess, and now I finally have my prince.

* * *

><p>And that's Fred and Willow's wedding! Hope you liked it! If there's anything else you wanna see, please let me know, I would be more than happy to write a chapter about it, otherwise I'll just add whatever I want. But seriously, don't be afraid to make requests!<p>

R&R!


	2. The Twins

Hello! Sorry it's been awhile. College has been taking up most of my time. But I would like to thank: FredWeasleylover25, PhoarTeenyEmos, rainnydais, JessWythe, Constant Day Dreamer19, CallUsGredAndForge, PiperHalliwell23 for adding my stories to their favorites, story alert; JessWythe, Blitz-gurl-42, Constant Day Dreamer19 for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Too tired to do a disclaimer.

Date: October 5th, 1998. Requested by: Takethatter

* * *

><p>"Our kids are gonna be biracial!"<p>

"Fred, I don't think having one parent who's English and one parent who's American really counts as biracial."

"Yes, it does! Can't you see it in Daphne? And I'm sure you'll be able to see it in the twins as well."

I sighed. "Fred, _I'm_ biracial. My dad's English and my mom's American and you've never thought that was interesting. In fact, I'm more bi racial then our kids since they'll be seventy-five twenty-five whereas I am fifty fifty."

Fred grumbled and pulled me closer to him. "Way to spoil the fun."

"Sorry, love," I giggled. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Fred."

Fred wrapped his arms around me and held me close as we tried to sleep. Well Fred was able to sleep, but I was having trouble. I'm very pregnant and my stomach is twice the size it use to be. There are two babies in there after all.

Unlike with Daphne we wanted to find out the sex of the babies. I'm having twin boys: Brandon Fabian and Michael Gideon. Since we have our home, we have the option of letting the twins have their own room, but Fred (being a twin and all) said it would be better if they started out sharing one then giving them separate rooms later on in life if they wanted it.

I layed there for about an hour, unable to fall asleep. Fred, his arm resting on my pregnant belly, was snoring softly. I thought I was starting to feel contractions, but it couldn't be. I'm a month and a half early. Then again, with twins it's common to be early.

Four hours later I knew for a fact that I was having contractions. I practically shoved Fred off the bed, telling him that the babies were coming. After sending word to Molly, she arrived to watch Daphne while Fred and I went to St. Mungo's.

"FRED! I HATE YOU!" I screamed while in mid labor. Just like with Daphne, I wanted to do it all natural. It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before (except for when I gave birth to Daphne) but it was worth it.

"I know you do, love," Fred said calmly, while holding my hand. My tight grip was turning his fingers white.

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING KIDS AGAIN!" I shouted. The healer instructed me to push and I did so, screaming my hatred toward Fred the whole time.

Thankfully labor only last three hours and at six thirty-three in the morning of October fifth, Brandon Fabian was born. At six forty-three in the morning, Michael Gideon was born. Brandon had my hair and eyes while Michael had Fred's. They were not identical twins, as much as Fred was hoping they would be.

Later in the afternoon, Molly brought Daphne in to see the twins. Daphne was so happy to be a big sister. "Beby! Beby!" she said and would jump up and down in the hospital room. "Beby! Beby!"

"Yep! Those are your baby brothers," Fred said, picking her up so she could see the twins sleeping peacefully in their crib. "That's Brandon and that's Michael."

"Bran! Mic! Beby!" She said, clapping her hands.

Fred kissed her cheek and set her back down. She scuttled over to my bed and climbed up, snuggling up next to me. "Mumma!"

"Daphne!" I said, stroking her hair. "Are you going to be a good big sister?" She nodded. "Are you gonna tell the twins bed time stories?" She nodded. "Are you gonna share your toys with them?" She paused for a moment, thinking, and then shook her head. "No? But you have to. That's what being a good big sister is about. Sharing and being nice to your little brothers. And loving them no matter what."

"Me tos!" she said, meaning she didn't want to share her toys. They were hers.

"We'll work on it," Fred said with a smile.

The next day we were able to take the twins home. Fred took the week off to help me with them. I don't think I would have managed it without him. It was hard taking care of Daphne when she was a new born, but now having two new borns (as soon as one stops crying then other starts) and having an almost two-year-old was almost impossible.

Fred helped out all the time, so did Angelina and Molly. Daphne was even helping out. She would fetch me diapers and she even gave the twins some of her toys (even if they couldn't play with them right away). I guess she really warmed up to them.

Although raising three kids was hard, tiring, and very stressful at times, I couldn't imagine my life any other way and, as crazy as it sounds, wouldn't mind having a few more kids with Fred.

* * *

><p>There you go! The birth of the twins! If there's anything else you want to see, please please please let me know. I will do my best to create a chapter out of it. I'll try to get it out quicker than this chapter, but I can't promise much. I am in college now. Weird. But, seriously, don't be afraid to ask! And don't forget to R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Moving On

Ok! Here's the next little one-shot. It's a little bit differnet since it's AU...kind of. AU compared to my story anyway.

I would like to thank: Takethatter for the review; CallUsGredAndForge for adding this story to their favorites and story alert. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Date: Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts. In this one, Fred did die at the Battle.

* * *

><p>It was hard to sleep that night. I was nervous. Beyond nervous actually. It's been five years since Fred died and my some miracle I had managed to find myself trying to sleep the night before my wedding. The only thing that could make this any better would be if I was marrying Fred.<p>

I met Kyle, my fiancé, on the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. One of his sisters was a student at Hogwarts at the time and passed away during the fight. We instantly clicked as I told him about my life at Hogwarts and how I lost Fred. After that day we took comfort in each other since we both lost someone close to us. It took almost a year before he convinced me to actually go out with him. I felt so horrible guilty afterward. What about Fred? I still love him.

It was awhile before we went out again. I just kept thinking about Fred and how I was cheating on him, even though he wasn't here anymore. Kyle understood and was very patient. After another year we were engaged to be married.

That's how I find myself struggling to fall asleep on the night before my wedding. I really wished that I was marrying Fred, but I do love Kyle, he's been my rock for so long, he's waited for me until I was ready to move on, and he's great with the kids. I really love him.

After what seemed like forever, I was finally able to fall asleep.

_I was in the Great Hall. It was empty. "Hello," I called, looking for someone._

_"Well hello there, beautiful," came a voice. I looked and saw Fred standing in the middle of the Great Hall, smiling. _

_"Fred!" I shouted, running toward him. He opened up his arms and I dove in them, instantly sobbing. "Oh, Fred! I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've missed you too, love," he said as he held me close, stroking my hair._

_"Why'd you have to go?" I whispered, as tears continued to flow._

_"I don't know, Willow. I wish I didn't have. I wanted to be with you to take care of Daphne and our boys. I wanted to watch them grow up and play with them. I wanted to teach them magic and how to never let anyone tell them they can't do something. I wanted to be a Dad they could be proud of."_

_"They will be proud of you," I whispered. "They'll know that you died to give them a better, safer life."_

_I felt him take a deep breath in, then hold me at arms length away. "I know, Willow, but I wish I could be there to tell them, to help you raise them." I looked down, feeling ashamed that Kyle's been helping me when it should be Fred. As if reading my thoughts, Fred said, "But Kyle's been a big help with them, hasn't he?"_

_"I'm sorry, Fred. I'm so sorry," I whispered, figuring that he probably hated me._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, love. You moved on. That's what I wanted you to do. I wanted you to find someone who would help with the kids. I wanted you to find someone who would make you as happy as I made you. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."_

_"But-"_

_He shook his head. "That's why I'm here. You know I've been watching you and the kids every single day for the past five years. You've always been on my mind and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm happy you found, Kyle, Willow. He's going to take good care of you and the kids for me. I don't want you to feel guilty anymore. I want you to be happy and to live your life."_

_I wrapped my arms back around Fred, refusing to let go. "I love you so much," I choked out, "thank you."_

_"You have nothing to thank me for," he said through a smile. "I should be thanking you. You made the last few years of my life the most amazing I could ever ask for. You gave me a daughter and let me experience fatherhood before it was too late. Willow, without you, I would have died without knowing just how amazing love can be. Thank you._"__

_"Me?" I asked, "Fred, you really taught me out to live life without worry. You taught me how to make my dreams come true. You helped me through some of my darkest time and I'll never be able to repay you for that."_

_Fred held me at arms length once more, looking me up and down, really taking me in. He scrunched up his brows. "You've been stressed. I can see some grey in your hair."_

_I blushed. "I've been trying to keep it dyed, but I guess dyes don't work in dreams. My life hasn't been too easy since you left. I've been under so much stress..."_

_"Hey, you're still as beautiful as ever. I love you so much, Willow, and I always will. You and the kids. But I wanted you to be happy and move on. I wanted you to wake up in the morning, put on your wedding dress, walk down that isle with your head held high, say 'I do', and live out the rest of your life happy and married to Kyle." He was smiling as big and bright as he always use to._

_"I will, Fred. But I'll never ever forget you, my love." Tears had started falling again as Fred leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was just as soft and memorable as our first. This kiss, like then, is the type of kiss the I wish could last forever..._

I opened my eyes to the Sun flowing into my bedroom. Tiff was sleeping next to me, still sound asleep.

Slowly, I brought my hand up and touched my lips, still feeling the kiss Fred and I shared in my dreams. I glanced down at my left hand at the engagement ring that Kyle had given me.

Fred would always be my love; there was no doubt about that. I would always love that goofy, ginger boy I met my sixth year, but he was right. I needed to move on and be happy without feeling guilty. And I know that Kyle can give me that.

* * *

><p>This thought came to me one day and I figured that I'd type it out and give it to you guys :)<p>

If you have any other request, please let me know. They don't have to be from Willow's point of view either. They can be from who ever's you want and the story line can come from one of my 'what if' one-shots, such as this one. So R&R!


	4. Nightmare

Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile. College eats up a lot of my time. Nothing I can really do about that.

I would like to thank: Aurora Bellefluer, DrakeFan077 for reviewing; JessWythe, Katara Melody Cullen for adding my stories to their favorites list; Katara Melody Cullen for adding me to their favortie authors list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Date: Novermber, 2000

* * *

><p>Four-year-old Daphne Weasley awoke screaming and crying from the nightmare she had. She looked around the room still feeling frightened. She couldn't go back to sleep by herself so she jumped out of bed and scurried to her parents room.<p>

Approaching her father's side of the bed she began to worry that he would yell at her and tell her to go back to bed. A small whimper escaped her throat at this thought that caused Fred to open his eyes and look over at her.

"Daphne? What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I had a scary dream," she whispered, playing with her night gown.

"Want me to put you back to bed?" He already knew the answer but wanted to make sure.

She silently nodded her head and he smiled softly at her. "Alright." Pulling himself away from his very pregnant wife he got of bed and picked up his young daughter. "Let's go back to bed." She wrapped her small arms around his neck and held on tightly as he carried her back to her bedroom.

Fred laid her in her bed and pulled the covers over her tiny body, kisses her forehead. "Night, princess," he said before turning away.

"No! Daddy! Stay!" Daphne cried, not wanting to be left alone.

Fred sighed and turned back to face her. He smiled and climbed into bed next to her. She responded by snuggling close and looking up at him with the same blue eyes as his. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, princess," he said, wrapping his arm around her. From a young age Daphne, as well as everyone else, knew she had her father wrapped around her little finger. Fred knew as well but he would never admit it.

"Wanna tell me what your dream was about?" he asked, looking down at her.

She began to describe her nightmare about being chased by dragons and them eating her family members. By the end of the story she was crying. "It was so scary, Daddy!"

"Sh, princess, it's ok now," he said, wiping away her tears. "Daddy's right here and he's gonna keep you safe."

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at him while tears continued to fall.

"Promise." Fred said, leaning down to gently kiss her forehead. "Now, try to get some sleep. Daddy'll be right here the whole time."

Daphne snuggled as close as she could to her father before closing her eyes. "I love you, Daddy," she said, already half asleep.

Fred smiled. "I love you too," he replied, meaning every word. She was his little princess and he would do anything for her.

Daphne was sound asleep within a half hour, but Fred couldn't bring himself to leave her quite yet. She was angelic as she slept, perfectly flawless, to him at least. Whether it was the fact that she was his first born, his daughter, or the fact that he almost lost her that made their bond so strong, he didn't know. Perhaps it was a combination of the three.

An hour or so later, he kisses her one last time before leaving her to sleep peacefully by herself. He went back into the bedroom he shared with Willow and climbed back in next to her. She rolled over, but did not wake. He smiled and attempted to wrap his arm around her massive pregnant stomach. They were expecting their second set of twins and he couldn't wait to meet them.

He waited a few more minutes before closing his eyes, just in case Daphne woke up again but when only silence filled the room he allowed himself to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>I was going to do another one where Fred was dead since I just saw DH2 again a couple days ago, but I decided against it. This is just a little something something. Hope you liked it. If there's anything you want to see, feel free to let me know. I get requested chapters out faster than nonrequested chapters.<p>

R&R!


End file.
